Aaron Crow
Aaron Crow was a danger and magic act from JayGT: Three D. He was the winner of the competition, winning the $1,000,000 prize. Aaron will return for JayGT: All-Stars. Background Aaron Crow is a Belgian mentalist, magician and danger-act, perhaps best known for his spectacular appearances on "Le Plus Grand Cabaret Du Monde" and Britain's Got Talent. Clips of his performances have amassed well over 12 million hits on YouTube. The Daily Mirror reported, "A BGT insider said: 'Aaron's performance went down a storm with the judges and viewers'." Aaron Crow is an international TV sensation and was featured in The Sydney Opera House and on Broadway New York with two of his signature acts in the biggest touring magic show in the world "The Illusionist" , alongside fellow magicians as Dan Sperry, Kevin James and Jeff Hobson. Crow is a highly respected and sought after performer in the entertainment world, both for his strong (silent) stage persona and his unique creations, unseen in the history of magic and thereout. Often named "The Silent Mentalist" or "The warrior" or "Mystical", Crow created a unique brand that stands out when it comes to bringing audiences to the edge of their seats. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaron_Crow_(danger_act) Judge Cuts Aaron Crow’s Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D02 consisted of inviting several audience members, as well as judge Foxy, up to the stage: having the two audience members hold a bag and a plank of wood, and having Foxy balance a pineapple on his head. Aaron proceeded to completely wrap his head to minimize the chance of him being able to see. After, using a sword, he sliced the bag, plank, and pineapple perfectly. JayDK, Cards, guest judge James, Pennies, and Foxy (still shaky) gave him standing ovations. Impressed by his performance and entertained by Foxy’s fear, Cards pressed his Golden Buzzer for Aaron, sending him straight to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Aaron Crow's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D08 consisted of, once again, inviting Foxy up to the stage. After cutting a round hole in an apple, he inserted a ring into it, and closed the apple again. After, he had Foxy balance it on his head: he proceeded to shoot the apple with a crossbow, hitting it perfectly in the middle: the ring was shown to have been penetrated by the arrow. Cards, Pennies, and Foxy (once again shakily) stood up him standing ovations. Aaron received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, instead of Paul Potts. After the Show Aaron Crow appeared as a contestant on Season 13 of America's Got Talent, along with fellow JayGT winner Shin Lim. Aaron was eliminated in the Semifinals. Trivia *Aaron Crow is the first winner that had to rely on the Judges' Choice in the Semifinals. *Chronologically, Aaron Crow is the first main judge's Golden Buzzer act to win. Category:Acts Category:Danger Acts Category:Magicians Category:3D Acts Category:3D Danger Acts Category:3D Magicians Category:BGT Contestants Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Cards' Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:3D Golden Buzzer Acts Category:France's Got Talent Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:3D Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:3D Grand Finalists Category:Winners Category:All-Star Acts Category:All-Star Danger Acts Category:All-Star Magicians Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Hottest Guys Category:Le Plus Grand Cabaret du Monde Performers Category:The Illusionists Category:8A Guest Performers